Core Summary The Education, Training, and Outreach Core, will enable enhanced transdisciplinary research training, with special emphasis on translation of knowledge, in the area of energetics and cancer. Under the leadership of This core is designed to produce accomplished and well-trained individuals capable of applying transdisciplinary approaches to research in energetics and cancer pertinent to understanding the topic in its complexity. The Education, Training, and Outreach Core includes formal training for specially-recruited postdoctoral research scholars, in addition to exposing existing predoctoral. postdoctoral, eariy-career. and mid-career investigators to transdisciplinary learning opportunities in the area of energetics and cancer. The planned activities include an ongoing seminar and workshop series and a series of professionalization seminars for predoctoral, postdoctoral and eariy career scholars connected to TREC research projects. Together, the seminars and workshops will provide information in energetics and cancer, allow cross-talk on TREC-related topics, and expose investigators at multiple levels to TREC activities. As we describe, training for newly-recruited postdoctoral fellows will be specialized to their individual programs of study while exposing them to the spectrum of perspectives on energetics and cancer. Finally, a formalized evaluation program will assess the effectiveness ofthe Education, Training, and Outreach Core in achieving its five specific aims. The specific aims of the Education, Training, and Outreach Core are to: Specific Aim #1: Create an administrative infrastmcture to identify, recruit, and mentor promising postdoctoral scholars from across WUSTL in transdisciplinary research, with emphasis on translation, in energetic and cancer. Specific Aim #2: Provide formal and individualized training to postdoctoral scholars who are recruited, including opportunities for exposure to ongoing activities at the other TREC sites. Specific Aim #3: Provide opportunities for transdisciplinary training in energetics and cancer for existing predoctoral and postdoctoral scholars connected to the four TREC research projects through a professionalization seminar series. Specific Aim #4: Develop a series of staggered seminars and workshops (each occurring quarteriy) that expose a variety of disciplinary scholars at WUSTL and other colleges and universities in the St. Louis area to topics concerning energetic and cancer. This in part will serve the purpose of publicizing the capabilities. ongoing efforts, and research findings of our TREC center, in collaboration with the TREC Dissemination and Implementation Core. Specific Aim #5: Develop and implement an evaluation plan to assess the progress and accomplishments of the Education. Training, and Outreach Core in achieving its specific aims.